1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display panel and a display device.
2. Background
Various different types of display devices, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), electroluminescent displays (ELDs), and vacuum fluorescent displays (VFDs), may be considered to meet various demands for display devices in various different applications and environments. A liquid crystal display panel of the liquid crystal display may include a liquid crystal layer, and a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate and a color filter substrate which are positioned opposite each other with the liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display panel may display an image using light provided by a backlight device of the liquid crystal display.